


Paper Crown

by elandhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: "A paper crownAnd a heart made of glassA tattered gownAnd a kingdom of ashShe walks aloneShe can never look backThe story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea"





	Paper Crown

This kid is a superstar and will certainly go far! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
